lux_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Origin (Book)
Origin is the fourth full novel of the Lux series, written by Jennifer Armentrout. Contrary to the previous three books, it is told from both Katy's and Daemon's point of view. Synopsis Daemon will do anything to get Katy back. After the successful but disastrous raid on Mount Weather, he’s facing the impossible. Katy is gone. Taken. Everything becomes about finding her. Taking out anyone who stands in his way? Done. Burning down the whole world to save her? Gladly. Exposing his alien race to the world? litterly. #spoiler alert. All Katy can do is survive. Surrounded by enemies, the only way she can come out of this is to adapt. After all, there are sides of Daedalus that don’t seem entirely crazy, but the group’s goals are frightening and the truths they speak even more disturbing. Who are the real bad guys? Daedalus? Mankind? Or the Luxen? Together, they can face anything. "Their love can conquer anything." But the most dangerous foe has been there all along, and when the truths are exposed and the lies come crumbling down, which side will Daemon and Katy be on ? Plot''' ' ''This section contains many spoilers The book takes off from the end of Opal, with Katy in a facility and Daemon in a Luxen safehouse, having been put there by Dawson and Matthew to protect him. Katy is forced into stress tests (fighting other hybrids) and is tortured. Daemon goes to Luc, and eventually goes to Mount Weather to hand himself in. He tells Nancy that he will do anything they want, if he can see Katy 'now'. However, Katy is in Area 51, and at this time, is suffering from the guilt of killing Blake During one of these "stress tests". Blake had goaded her, and her anger at what he has done, his lies, got the best of her, and she uses the Source to hurl him into the concrete wall. He dies on impact. When Daemon arrives at Area 51, Nancy shows him recorded footage of what has happened to Katy over the past few months. As expected, Daemon is absolutely furious at them and what they put her through. He enters the room that Katy is in, who’s sleeping, and he heals her bruises. When she wakes up, she seems different to him, but she becomes more like herself after talking to him. Then her guard, Archer, Nancy, and a doctor enter the room. They are taken to the medical room, where the doctors want to cut Katy so Daemon can heal her. After much resistance from Daemon, Katy cuts herself, and Daemon heals her... They return to their rooms, which are next to each other. They can't enter each other’s rooms, but they share a bathroom. It is revealed that there was a child who escaped, and he was an origin - a child of a hybrid and a Luxen. The two figure out that’s why they share a bathroom; the scientists wanted Katy and Daemon to make origin children. They resist... Several weeks later, they torture Katy to the point of destroying her visible back bone etc... Daemon was horrified and exhausted once he healed her, as she teetered on the brink of death. His words to her were 'it's okay kitten, I'll fix this, hold on baby.' He carries her to her room and she wakes up... Afterwards, they make Daemon heal a volunteer/solider who plunges a knife into his stomach while forcing Katy to watch. They then inject the healed soilder with something, and it was not successful. He then has to mutate some sick humans and most of them die... then it turns out Archer is an origin who works for Luc he helps them escape. They go to a secluded motel, Katy breaks down and Daemon comforts her, in the morning she's fine again and Luc shows up he takes them to Las Vegas, and Daemon has a 'crazy thought' when he holds Katys left hand, mainly because they're heading to Vegas, Dee and Dawson are there and they have a big reunion, they walk into a room, and ash , Matthew and andrew are in the room, Katy stands back while they all embrace Daemon, they are in the home of Lila Marie, a luxen... they all get new identities, Dee picks the names from one of Katys books (sweet evil) Dee and Katy have a heart to heart and talk about a few things, at dinner, Daemon gets over protective over Dee when she starts talking to Archer, but Katy teases him, after dinner, Katy and Daemon spend time together alone, they have a cute moment after loads of I love you's they go to their room and they have sex in the morning they get playful with each other, then Daemon asks Katy to marry him, and without anyone knowing apart from Archer because he read their minds, they got married in a white chapel in Vegas, then head to their room and have sex again... Katy is talking to Dee about Archer and other things, after eating, Archer reads Lila's mind, and Luc kills her, Archer walks in with Matthew who caught Matthew calling Daedalus and reveals it to the whole room, shock hits the room like a tidal wave and Matthew admits he called them to turn them in, he reveals that if they have Daemon and Katy everyone else will go free, it's also revealed that Matthew had turned in Beth and Dawson, Dawson kills Matthew, and chaos hits. They had to get out of there. Daedalus were on their way. They head to a place near Arizona. On their way out, the DOD block the roads. Daemon suggests exposing themselves to create a diversion so that they can get out. They agree and head out to pull stunts to expose their Luxen powers. Lots of stuff happens to do with the Luxen and Daedalus. The Arum show up and some main characters die. Katy gets in trouble with the Arum. She gets away, but the damage is terrible. Lots of humans die. They get into one of Luc's cars and start to get away. They get away, and Katy and Daemon have a cute moment. Daemon starts blaming himself and thinks Katy should hate him. Daemon goes to town, and sees that Katys face is plastered all over national news and newspapers, Dawson tells Daemon that Beth is pregnant, but Dawson dosn't realise it will be an Origin, and Beth and Dawson don't understand how dangerous they are. It ends with Daemon Dawson and Dee go weird as something big is happening outside then Beth and Katy start feeling weird also, lights appear in the sky, and land on the ground, they're trapped with thousands of Luxen surrounding them. The blacks step towards the Luxen, not responding to Katy or the others. They are in some kind of trance, The book ends there......... Characters *Katy Swartz * Daemon Black *Dee Black *Dawson Black *Matthew *Archer * Luc * Paris *Nancy *Beth *Ash Thomson *Andrew Thomson